A Motherly Love (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Motherly Love. One fine day, Luna and Celestia were sleeping when Princess Yuna, Princess Solarna, Princess Sharon and Snowdrop started making breakfast. Princess Yuna: (started making omelets) How's it coming, Solarna? Princess Solarna: (making heart shaped pancakes) Coming along good, Baby sister. Snowdrop: Celestia and Luna will be so surprised. Then, Sharon worked hard on preparing some fruit face pancakes for Duck and Celestia. Duck: Good morning, Laddies. Hiro: Everything alright? Duck: Hello, Sharon. Princess Sharon: Good morning, Duck, Hiro. We were preparing breakfast. Hiro: I'm sure your mother and aunt will be so surprised at what a great job you four have done. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Papa, I'm going to get Mama right now. In Luna's bedroom, she was sleeping peacefully. Princess Yuna: (waking her mother up by jumping in her bed) Good morning, Mama. Time to wake up! Princess Luna: (yawns) Alright, Yuna. I'm up. Princess Yuna: Get ready for breakfast, Mama, we had a surprise for you and Aunt Celestia. With that said, Luna woke up with her messy mane as she gone to groom it. So, she and Celestia put on their royal gear on, brushed their mane and gather their babies. Finally, They've gone down stairs. Snowdrop: I hear them coming downstairs. Then, Celestia and Luna came downstairs with Isamu, Indy and Anna. Princess Solarna: Ta-da! There was heart-shaped pancakes, omelets, waffles, french toasts, cinnamon toasts and the drinks of orange juice. Princess Luna: Aw, you fixed us all breakfast. Princess Celestia: You girls shouldn't have. Princess Sharon: It's the least we could do for you and Aunt Luna, Mother. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Luna: That's right, Isamu, your big sisters and cousin made us breakfast. Prince Indy: (cooing) Princess Anna: (cooing) Princess Celestia: Yes, My little foals, they did a really great job. Hiro: Well done, Yuna, you are full of surprises. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Papa. After breakfast, Yuna went to her bedroom and took Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 out of her shelf, turn on her light and on her desk, she started researching. Princess Yuna: (to herself) Just to take a quick research So, Yuna research Pangea, the Blood Orchid, Dinosaurs and Bill Cipher. Snowdrop: Yuna, come on. Princess Yuna: I'll be right there. Just then, Luna came to see Yuna. Princess Luna: Yuna, Solarna, Sharon, Your Aunt Celestia and I could use some help with the babies. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Yuna: Sure, Mama. Yuna puts Journals into her saddlebag and started playing with her baby brother and cousins. Meanwhile, The Brown Brothers were spending their time with their mother, Clara. Clara Clayton Brown: Boys? Verne Brown: Yeah, Mom? Clara Clayton Brown: I could really use some help washing the DeLorean before we go out for a walk. Jules Brown: Or course, Mother. And so, They did a quick car wash and finally go spend sometime together. Scrappy-Doo was spending his time with his mother, Ruby-Doo. Scrappy-Doo: You should've seen how Princess Yuna, Flurry Heart and I became friends, Mom. We had plenty of adventures thanks to Ford Pines along with our other mentors including the Pillars. Ruby-Doo: That's great to hear, Scrappy, I'm just happy for you. I love you so much. Scrappy-Doo: I love you too, Mom. Ruby-Doo: (kissed her son in the cheek like a dog) So, Scrappy hugged his mother. At the Crystal Empire, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla and the Royal Crusaders were spending their time with their mother, Princess Cadance. Princess Cadance: Are you girls ready for some fun? Princess Flurry Heart: We sure are! Prince Tyrone: (cooing) Princess Cadance: That's right, Tyrone. You, Me and you big sisters are going to have some fun. Princess Skyla: I sure can't wait. Flurry Heart and Skyla has Journal 12, They did a quick research. Princess Cadance: You two get ready to go. Prince Tyrone: (cooing) Princess Cadance: My hooves needs some fresh air. Cadance and the foals went outside for while. At Castle of Friendship, Princess Twila, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose and Nyx were spending their time with their mother, Twilight Sparkle. Princess Twila: I can hardly wait to visit the library! Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: We're ready to go, Mom. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Girls. Be ready soon. Nyx: Okay, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: I'll be waiting. Twila and Nyx were reading Journal 13, They make ready to go to the library. Twilight Sparkle: Time to go! At Carousel Boutique, Emerald was spending her time with her mother, Rarity. Emerald: Can you believe the fresh air, Mom? Rarity: Indeed I do, Emerald. Emerald: Come on, Let's go outside to play. Rarity: Just don't go too far, Darling. I'll be out soon. Emerald: Okay, Mom. At Sweet Apple Arces, Golden Apple and her mother, Applejack were bucking apples together. Golden Apple: Ready when you are, Mama. Applejack: Goldie, I'm glad we're in this here chore together. (to her hind hooves) Bucky McGillicuddy and Kicks McGee, do your stuff! (bucks one apple tree) Golden Apple: (bucks three times and clear one apple tree) Applejack: Way to go, Golden Apple! Golden Apple: Am I don' good or what, Mama? Applejack: You bet, Goldie! (nudged Golden Apple as she giggled) At Sugarcube Corner, Brownie and Red Berets were baking with their mother, Pinkie Pie. Red Beret: Wow, Mom's got a lot of ingredients for any kinds of cakes. Brownie: Good thing I know how to make brownies. Pinkie Pie: Now, let's get baking! So, Red Beret, Brownie and Pinkie Pie started baking. Pinkie Pie: Those cakes will do great for birthday parties! Brownie: What do you think of my brownies, Mom? Pinkie Pie: You did great, Brownie. At Cloudsdale, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star and Sunbeam started flying with their mother, Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: How're you doing on your new aircraft, Sunbeam? Sunbeam: I'm doing great, Mommy. Blue Star: This is so much fun, Mom! Rainbow Dash: At least Tank is enjoying it. Tank: (smiles) Thunder Spectrum: I'll race you, Mom! Rainbow Dash: You're on, Thunder! At Fluttershy's Cottage, Arachna, Dragonsly and their mother, Fluttershy were taking care of the animals. Arachna: My friends are doing okay in our garden. Dragonsly: We're ready, Mom. Fluttershy: Okay, Girls. Let's get the animals fed. So, They started feeding the animals. Fluttershy: (feeding Angel) Here you go, Angel. Arachna: (feeding the ants) Here you are. Fluttershy: Okay, Girls. Let's go out for a picnic. Meanwhile at Appleloosa, The Crusading foals are spending their time with their mothers along with Round Up. Apple Feather: This is so exciting, Mama. Treasurer: I look forward to this special occasion. Apple Feather: Especially with Starla and Round Up. Apple Bloom: I'm excited too, Apple Feather. Thompson Colt: Hi, Round Up. How's it going? Round Up: Goin' pretty good, Thompson. My Pa's got other plans to take care of. Braeburn: You and Round Up have fun with the gals and foals. Starla: Will do, Braeburn. Sweetie Belle: Are you kids ready? Scootaloo: We've got big plans ahead of us. Quaker: We're ready, Mom. Joe Joey: We're more then ready. Babs Seed: Then, What're we waiting for? At Ponyville School, Birthday Bash was spending her time with her mother, Cheerilee. Cheerilee: Class, take out your pencils and get ready for your test. Birthday Bash: I'm ready, Mom. Cheerilee: Okay, Birthday Bash. As soon as anypony is done, bring them over to me so I can check them. Birthday Bash: Okay. The class finished their tests as Birthday Bash bring them to her mother. Birthday Bash: Here ya are, Mom. Cheerilee: Thank you, Sweetie. At Yoga Class, Rainbow Chakra and her mother, Tree Hugger are teaching their pupils like mother like daughter. Tree Hugger: Ummm... Rainbow Charka: Ummm... Tree Hugger: Ummm... The class were meditating very well. Rainbow Charka: How am I doing, Mommy? Tree Hugger: You have done righteous, Rainbow Chakra. Back with Yuna and her family, Luna and Celestia were getting their hooves full with the babies. Princess Yuna: Mama, you and Aunt Celestia aren't yourselves since this morning. Princess Luna: Our hooves are getting full because of the babies. Princess Celestia: I agree with you, Little sister. The Royal Sisters were taking a break with the babies, Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna and Sharon started playing with their baby siblings. Princess Solarna: Where's Isamu... ? Peek-a-Boo! Where's Isamu... ? Peek-a-Boo! Where's Isamu... ? Peek-a-Boo! Prince Isamu: (laughs) Princess Luna: Is everything alright, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Yes, Mama. Snowdrop: (sniffs) Ew, That smell. Princess Sharon: Looks like somepony needs their diapers changed. And so, Yuna, Solarna and Sharon started changing Isamu, Indy and Anna by using their magic. Princess Yuna: (finished changing Isamu's diaper) Princess Solarna: (finished changing Indy's diaper) Princess Sharon: (finished changing Anna's diaper) Princess Yuna: There you go. Prince Isamu: (smiles at her big sister) Princess Luna: We've got the bottles warmed up. Princess Solarna: Thank you, Mother. (bottle feeding Isamu) Snowdrop: Babysitting our baby brother was never easy. Princess Celestia: Here you go, Indy. (bottle feeding Indy as Sharon feeds Anna) Prince Indy: (groans) Princess Celestia: (burping Indy) Prince Indy: (belch) Pincess Sharon: (burping Anna) Princess Anna: (belch) Princess Solarna: (burping Isamu) Prince Isamu: (belch) Princess Celestia: There now, all better. Princess Sharon: Let's take the babies out for a walk. Princess Yuna: I'll go get my Journals, Mama. I'll be ready to go soon. Princess Luna: Take your time, Yuna. So, Yuna packed her Journals on her sattlebag as they set off. Meanwhile at Sugarcube Corner, The Cake Twins were spending their time with their mother, Mrs. Cup Cake, their big cousin, Marble Cake, Aunt Angel Cake, their second cousin, Orange Cake and her mother, Orange Cream and Aunt Orange Bloom. Pound Cake: Are the cup cakes ready yet, Mom? Mrs. Cup Cake: Just a few more, Pound Cake. Pumpkin Cake: It so cools spending our time with our Mom and Aunt Angel Cake. Marble Cake: That's great to hear, Little Cousin. Pumpkin Cake: Thanks, Marble Cake. Just then, Dipper and Mabel Pines arrived with Pacifica Northwest and her mother, Priscilla. Dipper Pines: Hey, Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake! Mabel Pines: How'd you two been!? Pound Cake: Doing great, Mabel. Pumpkin Cake: Same as always. The Cake and Pines Twins do the special hand and hoof shake and end with a fist bump. Pacifica Northwest: Don't worry, Mom. It'll be fun. Priscilla Northwest: I suppose you're right, Pacifica. Dipper Pines: So, What do you guys wanna do? Pound Cake: I thought we could hang out. Orange Cake: Mom, Can I go play with them? Orange Cream: Have fun, Orange Cake. Orange Cake: Thanks. While the Cake Twins reads on Journal 11, Golden Scissors and Bronze Bracelet arrived with their mothers, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Bronze Bracelet: Hello, Everypony. Silver Spoons: Did we missed anything? Diamond Tiara: Hi. Golden Scissors: How'd you guys been? Pound Cake: Pretty good, Golden Scissor. Dipper Pines: Glad you could join us. The Cake and Pines Twins hanged out with Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet. At Our Town, Sugar Apple was spending his time with her mother, Sugar Belle. Sugar Belle: Are you having fun, Sugar Apple? Sugar Apple: I sure am, Mom. This is the bes event ever! Then, the customers came to Hotel right as Sugar Apple hands over some room keys. Sugar Belle: (hands over one room key) Here you are, Sir. Sugar Apple: I love you, Mom. Sugar Belle: I love you too, Sweetie. (as she and her daughter hugged) Night Glider, Stary and Midnight Sapphire were spending their time with together. Night Glider: Okay, My daughters, Let's go for a flight. Midnight Sapphire: Hope on, Sis. Stary: (hopes on her sister's back) Ready. Midnight Sapphire: (tags) You're it, Mom! Night Glider: Why you little sneaks! (chasing them) Midnight Sapphire: Can't catch us! Night Glider: Gotcha! Night Glider had a lot of fun with her daughters. In the Everfree Forest, Zeñorita Cebra was helping her mother, Zecora with some healing brew. Zecora: Now, Just one last herb or two, and we will finish our next brew. Zeñorita Cebra: Just about done taking notes, Mama. Zecora: Well done, Zeñorita Cebra, You are turning out to be a smart young Zebra. Zeñorita Cebra: Muchas Gracias, Mama. Zeñorita holds her Journal 7 to take notes of any healing brews. Zecora: Nothing but taking notes so we'll never forget, It would be even more clever yet. At Wonderbolts Academy, Hurricane Cloud was spending his time with her mother, Spitfire. Hurricane Cloud: (reading the book about Daring Do and Rainbow Dash) Spitfire: Hey, Hurricane Cloud. Hurricane Cloud: What's up, Mom? Spitfire: Ready for some Wonderbolt training? Hurricane Cloud: You bet. Spitfire: Then let's go. At Seussville, Trixie and Jubilee are training with their magic. Trixie: Remember, Jubilee. In order to accomplished one spell, You must read first. Princess Jubilee: I know, Mom. Trixie: Whenever you're ready, We'll get started. Princess Jubilee: Okay, Mom. Jubilee reads Journal 9 about all kinds of spells, She's now ready. Princess Jubilee: (casts her vision spell) I'm doing it! I did it! Trixie: Well done, Jubilee! I'm so proud of you. Princess Jubilee: Thanks, Mom. Meanwhile at the Island of Sodor, Sunset Shimmer, Jeremiah and Sunrise Shimmer are keeping things in order. Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie, Matilda and Connie were spending their quality time with their mothers. Sunset Shimmer: Are you two enjoying the view? Prince Jeremiah: We sure are, Mom. Sunrise Shimmer: Can we go play. Sunset Shimmer: Sure, Let's go see your friends. Prince Edmond: Yeah, It sure is peaceful. The Journals were still in good hands. Lady: Remember to worry less about what will happen, Edmond. Prince Edmond: I'll remember, Mom. Connie: Isn't Sodor great, Mom? Novel: It certainly is, Connie. Connie: And it's also fun to explore. Prince Jeremiah: What are we waiting for? Jeremiah and Sunrise research on Journal 6 to learn more of Sodor. Even Edmond research on Journal 8. Connie even research on Journal 10 about how maps to other worlds are made. At the Great Valley, Prince Sunlight was spending his time with his mother, Starlight. Prince Sunlight: What's first on our spell practice, Mom? Starlight Glimmer: Well, We're going to learn to cast a storm. Prince Sunlight: Why the storm anyway? Starlight Glimmer: Because some storms are all part of the Circle of Life. Sunlight looked at Journal 5 to find the shower storm spell. Starlight Glimmer: Ready? Prince Sunlight: Ready, Mom. Sunlight and Starlight cast the rainstorm spell. At the Rock Farm, Indigo Marble was spending her time with her mother, Maud Pie and her aunts, Limestone Pie and Marble Pie. Indigo Marble: I've collected a lot of marbles, Mom. How many marbles do you think I've collected? Maud Pie: It makes no difference to me, Indigo. Indigo Marble: Auntie Limestone, Auntie Marble, How many do you two think I've collected? Limestone Pie: I'd say fifty. Marble Pie: Maybe seventy five. Indigo Marble: Correct, Auntie Marble! Maud Pie: It sure is nice spending our time together. Indigo gathered her marbles and play a while. That night, Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna, Luna, Toby and Eclipse Smith and Vice Principal Luna Smith were spending their night together. Eclipse Smith: It's a beautiful night, isn't it, Mom? Vice Principal Luna: It certainly is a peaceful night, Eclipse. Snowdrop: It sure is, Luna. Eclipse Smith: Look at those stars. Vice Principal Luna: I know, I've never seen anything like it. Eclipse Smith: Me either. Toby Smith: Come on, Mom, let's go meet with Yuna. Princess Yuna: I love you, Mama. Princess Luna: I love you too, Yuna. (hugging her daughter) Vice Principal Luna: I'm just glad to visit in such short notice. Princess Yuna: Ford's lucky to have a good friend like you. Prince Isamu: (embracing Vice Principal Luna) Vice Principal Luna: That's right, Isamu. I do look like your mommy. Princess Luna: I love you girls so much. Princess Solarna: We love you too, Mom. Princess Yuna: With all of our hearts. Snowdrop: At least my mother is watching over us. Yuna hugged her sisters, her mother and baby brother. Later, Yuna wrote on Journal 4 about her time with her mother. Yuna is going to sleep with Princess Luna because she was granted permission. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, My sisters, cousin and I had breakfast with our mothers. It was wonderful spending our time with them, Even some of my friends spend their time with their mothers. So, I still got my family. My Mama was very kind. Just to assure, Nothing's too important then a mother's love. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Yuna placed Journal 4 next to her other three Journals on her shelf, Then gone to sleep with her mother. The Journals started to glow a brighter like the stars. The End In the end credits, at Golden Oaks Library, Tyrone was looking forward to have visitors. The Dipper Clones were working hard to prepare the arrival of Cragger and Crooler's mother, Queen Crunket. Tyrone: Everything's all set, Mrs. Garmadon. Misako: Thank you, Tyrone. That'll do. Crooler: She should be here in the minute. Misako: It is so good to do some research together, Lloyd. Lloyd Garmadon: I can't wait either, Mom. Cragger: Hi, Mom. It's good to see you again. Queen Crunket: I'm just glad to see you and your sister again, Gragger. Tyrone: Everything's in order, Sensei Wu. Sensei Wu: That'll do fine, Tyrone. Sensei Garmadon: You may take a few days off. Tyrone: Thanks, Sensei Garmadon. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225